Not Afraid
by Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi
Summary: an AU drabble based off of Eminem's song Not Afraid. My first song fic.


Not Afraid

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summery~ an AU drabble based off of Eminem's song Not Afraid. My first song fic.

Warnings: AU, Spoilers, Language, violence, adult themes (vague and brief mentions of possible substance abuse, drinking), Angst, possible Suicidal tendencies. NO HORCRUXII!

_Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there_

There stood Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. The entire student body of Hogwarts couldn't help but stare at the teen. He looked like shit. His eyes were sunken, his skin pale. His body was thin and almost frail looking. However, that didn't matter. He had returned.

After The incident at the Ministry of Magic, the boy hero had disappeared, not to be seen for five, long and torturous years. The truth had come out, and with his disappearance, the world had fallen into turmoil.

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From Infinite down to the last __Relapse__ album he's still shit and  
Whether he's on __salary__, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his __bowels__ out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe_

He had hidden away in the muggle world, trying to run away from his problems. He had tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol, tried to drive away the nightmares with drugs. He had even thought of ending it all, of leaving the Wizarding world in its own bed.

After all, they had made their bed; they should be made to lie in it.

But then the faces of his parents, of Cedric, of Sirius, would pop into his head. He knew what they would say.

_I'm __not afraid__ to __take a stand__  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

He knew that Voldemort wouldn't give up.

He looked around, and saw the hope and desperation ion the eyes of the innocents. He knew what he had to do. He walked up to Dumbledore, who had stood at the head table.

"I'm not afraid to take a stand, Dumbledore. Take my hand, We'll get through this together, and we will save this world."

_Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, __you lied through your teeth__  
For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last __Relapse__ CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
Cause I ain't playin' around  
There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around  
But it's time to exercise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!_

_I'm __not afraid__ to __take a stand__  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

_And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly i probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
And don't even realise what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle lonely  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Put a ? and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and_

He wasn't going to do it for the whole Wizarding world though. He was going to stand his ground, and protect the innocents, the ones who would be the next generation.

He got clean, and started on his way back, and here he was.

They led the revolution, and brought down Tom Riddle, and made it safe for the next generation to live in a peaceful world.

_I'm __not afraid__ to __take a stand__  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

End.

A/N okay, I don't really know what brought this on, but once it latched on, it wouldn't let go.

Honestly, I think its crap, but I felt like I had to post it. If anyone even reads this, please give me a little feedback, tell me what you think, if it was crap, and you think I should scrap it, or if you actually liked it.

Till the next one-shot, or chappie of SWQ,

~ KKT


End file.
